Cover Me in Makeup
by hellosweetpea
Summary: AU/AH: Alec blushed a deep red. "I'm sorry. Sorry. Sorry. It's just my sister told me to come back here and look for Magnus Bane." When Isabelle said her new fashion mentor worked part time at a club Alec wasn't prepared for what was under all the makeup. OR the one where Magnus is a drag queen.
1. Introducing the Magnificent Miss M

**A/N: New story! So this is a new realm for me. Normally I write fairly stereotypical Malec stories, but this one is definitely different. I've done quite a bit of research, but I will continue to do research on the topic. I got this idea after listening to Hedwig and Sissy that Walk (I blame my siblings). Hopefully every chapter I will recommend a song, whether it has to do with the chapter or if I listened to it while I was writing it. I hope you all enjoy! **

**Song for this chapter: You and I by Lady Gaga**

**Disclaimer: (This one is looong): **

**-Cassie Clare for characters**

**-Rick Riordan for a cameo of one of his characters and an idea**

**-Lady Gaga for song lyrics**

**- Aqua (I can't remember the rest of her name right now) for a certain aspect of a performer's appearance **

**-HIYIM for the drink **

Chapter 1  
>Alec's phone was playing #SELFIE, which only meant one thing: Izzy was calling. Looking back on it he shouldn't have made that her ringtone, but she had been so pissed when she found out it was hilarious. Except it was 7:00. In the morning. And regardless that Alec actually was a morning person he did not want his morning coffee interrupted by that. He sighed and unlocked his phone to take the call. "What is it Izzy?"<br>"OH MY GOD YOU WILL NEVER BELIEVE WHAT HAPPENED!"  
>Alec held his phone out far away from his ear so as not to risk anymore damage to his ear. He smiled slightly at his younger sister's enthusiasm. "What?"<br>"So you know how for my final project I had to pick some kind of fashion field and find a mentor or whatever?"  
>"Yeah..."<br>"Well, I just checked my email and Magnus Bane agreed to it!"  
>Alec furrowed his eyebrows. "And he would be?"<br>He heard Isabelle gasp over the phone. "Only one of the most up and coming designers."  
>Alec smiled. "I'm glad for you Izzy."<br>"It's going to be great! Hey, I'm suppose to meet him at this club tonight. Do you want to come along? I can text Jace and ask him too."  
>Alec sighed and looked down at his coffee as if asking for guidance. "I guess."<br>He heard Izzy squeal. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"  
>"Why is he having you meet him at a club," asked Alec as an afterthought.<br>"He works there part time and he has a shift tonight."  
>"I thought you said he was a major designer or something?"<br>"I said up and coming. He isn't exactly rolling in money at this point in time. Personally I think he just needs a really good show and his career could be made."  
>"Okay. If Jace says yes I can swing by his apartment and bring him over to yours."<br>There was a pause and Alec could picture Isabelle rolling her eyes. "It's not his apartment. In fact Tessa and Will are coming back soon and then he'll have to go back to living with you. I swear sometimes you wouldn't know they were brothers."  
>Alec laughed. "I better go Iz. I have to take pictures today."<br>"What is it today?"  
>Alec searched his table for the sticky note with the address. "It's an event to promote the arts for kids in schools. Some of the organizers are going to pose as 'statutes'."<br>Isabelle made a sound of disgust. "I don't think I could pose for that long. Have fun and see you tonight!"  
>"I will." Alec hung up and sighed before collecting his camera and heading out the door, coffee in hand.<br>-o-O-o-  
>The crisp mid September air whipped around Alec's face and he pulled his scarf tighter around his neck. He smiled as he watched small children stare at the "statutes" in awe. Alec had to admit they looked convincing. There were currently five statutes lined up in front of the building. A coppery girl was posed brushing her hair. An alabaster couple was entangled in a sweet embrace. A bronze man was hailing a taxi. A silver coated girl was looking up towards the sky.<br>Alec smiled and began taking pictures of the people as well as the crowds fascinated stares. He was amazed at the models ability to hold a pose, but he was a bit unnerved by their eyes. They were the only part of the models' appearance that was "human". A golden girl walked up towards the silver one and posed so that she was standing regal like a goddess. The silver girl unfroze and stretched her neck. "Thanks Rachel!"  
>"Hey, could I ask you some questions," asked Alec.<br>The girl turned and smiled at him. "Sure can we go to this diner I know? I'm starving."  
>Alec grinned. "Sure."<br>-o-O-o-  
>"What's your name?"<br>The silver girl looked up from her menu. "Clary Fray. You?"  
>"Alec Lightwood, I'm from The Institute Chronicles. I wanted to ask you some questions about the fund raiser you were doing."<br>Clary's face lit up. "It's nice for our program to get some recognition. We do this twice a month to raise money for art programs in schools so they can continue running their programs."  
>Alec took some notes. "So are you an artist?"<br>A blonde approached the table with a smile. "Hi Clary, who's this?"  
>"Kaelie, this is Alec. Alec, Kaelie."<br>"Nice to meet you," said Alec.  
>"You too. What can I get for you both?"<br>"I'll have the biggest chocolate milk shake you can make and a stack of pancakes," said Clary.  
>"Same thing," Alec replied tersely.<br>Kaelie left, taking the menus with her. "So are you an artist," Alec asked again.  
>"I am, among other things. Most of my time is spent on art, but about four to six months a year I work as a stylist for my friend. He's a designer. Compared to other stylists I do less work, but he can always use the extra help when busy and he likes a second opinion."<br>Alec scribbled some notes hastily in a note book. "This may be a stupid question, but like a hair stylist or something else?"  
>"Oh that's not stupid at all. I'm more of like a second in command. I help find models, help decide which looks go in a show and makeup and hair. I actually don't know why it's called a stylist."<br>Kaelie came back with two huge milk shakes and stacks of pancakes. "Call me if you need something!"  
>"We sure will," replied Clary.<br>Alec took a sip of his shake and sighed at the rush of sugar. "How long have you been a part of this program?"  
>Clary was pouring syrup in an intricate pattern over her flapjacks. "Since I was eighteen. I've had a lot of fun and have made some friends on the way. There's this one boy, Julian, who has some amazing work. I know I shouldn't have favorites, but he reminds me of myself at his age."<br>"Your program does some direct work with kids?"  
>"Yeah, every summer we hold a workshop in the community building. The money we're raising today is going towards it."<br>Alec paused in his pancake eating to take a few more notes. "One more thing, can you write down the names of the other members who were out there today?"  
>"Of course." Clary took the pen he offered and wrote several names with a flourish.<br>Alec looked it over and nodded. "Thank you for your time."  
>Clary grinned. "Anytime."<br>Alec dropped some money on the table and headed back out to the cool air.  
>-o-O-o-<br>Alec was looking over some of the pictures he had taken when his phone rang. "Hello?"  
>"Alec, where are you? Did you already forget?"<br>Alec looked at his clock and saw it read 10:37. He sighed. "Technically Iz we never set a time."  
>There was a pause. "Okay you win. Can you meet me at my place and then we can head over. Jace is already here-"<br>"Hi Alec!"  
>Alec laughed. "Alright, I'll see you then."<br>-o-O-o  
>"Your fashion guy works here," said Alec in disbelieve.<br>The club was lit outside by an old neon sign stating "Pandemonium" and the windows were blacked out. Isabelle nodded. "Yeah. He said he'd meet us after the show. He works backstage."  
>"Oh," stated Alec.<br>"You would think a fashion designer would do makeup or something," commented Jace.  
>"The performers do their own makeup," said Isabelle.<br>Jace opened the door to the club. "Then what does he do backstage?"  
>Isabelle thought for a bit. "I don't know. He didn't elaborate."<br>Jace skipped over the threshold and wiggled his fingers menacingly. "Ooo a mystery."  
>The moment they entered the club they were blasted with Blondie. "Of all things..." muttered Isabelle.<br>"Your designer," reminded Jace.  
>"If he does backstage work why can't you go back there now," asked Alec.<br>"He said no one is allowed backstage until the last number. The moment that performer is off stage he said it would be alright for us to head back there," explained Isabelle. "I'm getting a drink. You two want one?"  
>"You pick," said Jace.<br>"I'll pass," Alec said a bit too loudly to be heard over the music.  
>"Suit yourself brother dear," replied Isabelle before walking away towards the bar.<br>"What kind of designer works here," said Jace gesturing to the woman singing a cover of one of Blondie's songs on stage.  
>"What are you getting at," asked Alec.<br>Jace shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know her outfit is a bit...much. And honestly I haven't seen that much makeup on one person since I saw Lady Gaga's picture for Applause."  
>The woman ended her song and the few patrons clapped. "Well she's on a stage, maybe it's stage makeup," suggested Alec.<br>"I do theatre. That's not stage makeup," argued Jace.  
>"That's because you only do plays. Try a musical for once in your life."<br>Isabelle came back with a fruity pink drink in a tall glass and a glass of scotch. She passed the tall glass to Jace and took a sip of her scotch.  
>"What the hell is this," asked Jace as he analyzed the foreign alcohol.<br>"No idea. I asked the bartender for the most obnoxious drink they had," replied Isabelle with an innocent smile.  
>"And for the final performance of the night I give you our very own the Magnificent Miss M!" A slightly techno beat started and the performer sauntered on to stage.<br>"Should I even be drinking this," asked Jace as he poked the swirly straw in the glass. "And a swirly straw. A _swirly_. _straw_."  
>Alec raised an eyebrow. "Do you really need to complain? She did exactly what you wanted."<br>"Would it help if I tried it," offered Isabelle.  
>"Maybe," mumbled Jace.<br>Isabelle took the drink and took a sip. "It's a Robin Scherbatsky."  
>"A what," asked Alec.<br>"A Robin Scherbatsky. It's from How I Met Your Mother."  
>Jace and Alec gave her confused looks.<br>"I was watching it with Simon. Hey now it's even more funny he gave that to you since I have a scotch," pointed out Isabelle.  
>The music got louder and the performer on stage yelled. "Put your drinks up!"<br>Isabelle cheered and raised her glass while Jace continued to sulk. "Oh where's your fun?"  
>"At the corner of f' my life and why am I friends with you," muttered Jace.<br>Isabelle wrapped an arm around him. "I'll leave the screwing to your next girlfriend, but your parents always left you with us because you were a terror. You became one with the Lightwood clan."  
>"She's kinda right. Mom had to explain to me that you weren't actually my brother when I was seven," added Alec.<br>Jace beamed. "We Herondales do make an impression. Everyone wants to be one."  
>"Well between your ego and Will's there isn't much room left for me and Isabelle, let alone Cecily," quipped Alec.<br>The performer jumped off the stage and on to the club floor. "Well this is fun," said Isabelle with a smile.  
>"What," said Alec trying to look around Jace's head.<br>"She's off stage now. Hey look she's coming over her," squealed Isabelle.  
>The Magnificent Miss M was indeed heading their way. Specifically Alec's. He could now get a clear view of the performer and he was...confused.<br>She had long aqua colored hair and was wearing a leather tank top, short shorts, garters and sky high leather boots with tall stiletto heels. Not to mention her breasts, which were actually globes each filled with water and containing a fish. She approached Alec and straddled his waist, continuing to sing. "I'm a New York woman, born to run you down. So have my lipstick all over your face." She leaned forward and kissed Alec. Leaving him stunned she continued to sing.  
>"What the hell just happened," asked Jace.<br>"I have no idea," said Alec horsely.  
>Isabelle rummaged through her purse and pulled out a Kleenex. "Take this."<br>"Why," asked Alec.  
>She pulled out her compact and opened it so Alec could look in the small mirror. Smeared across Alec's lips and a small part of his cheek was the blue lipstick the performer had been wearing. "Damn," he muttered and started to rub it off vigorously.<br>The Magnificent Miss M walked back on to the stage for the last verse. "It's been a long time since I came around.  
>Been a long time but I'm back in town." She turned around to saunter off, but turned her head to look back at the audience. "This time I'm not leaving without you." She winked at Alec and walked back off stage.<br>Isabelle stood up. "I'll go pay for the drinks and then we can head back and talk with Magnus."  
>Jace stood up as well. "I'll go with you so I can get a proper drink." He playfully glared at Isabelle.<br>"What am I going to do? Just wait," asked Alec.  
>Isabelle put her compact back in her clutch. "Why don't you go backstage and grab Magnus?"<br>Alec blew some of his bangs away from his face. "Fine." He left his seat and walked to the far side of the club where a door marked 'BACKSTAGE' was labeled. He turned the knob and walked through carefully. The first door on his right was ajar so he decide to go in and ask the occupant if they knew where Magnus was. He slightly opened the door and the performer who had assaulted his mouth was in there undressing. Alec blushed a deep red. "I'm sorry. Sorry. Sorry. It's just my sister told me to come back here and look for Magnus Bane."  
>The performer smiled as he took off his aqua wig. "You're speaking to him. What do you need blue eyes?" <p>

**A/N: This one is really different for me. If anyone knows more about drag or if I got something wrong feel free to PM. Updates for this story will probably be about once a month, but it will be updated. I hope you enjoyed and don't forget to follow, favorite and review! **


	2. Hedwig's Carwash and a Bar Fight

**A/N: Yes it is here! I finished this chapter so I decided to put it up now instead of waiting until February. And wow so many of you are on board with this story I am shocked! I thank everyone who followed, favorite, or reviewed. **

**Replies to Guest Reviews: **

**T: Thank you! I'm glad you loved it, here's the update.**

**Elizabeth: Hello! Normally I write shorter chapters, but these are longer. They come out less choppy that way. **

**L'ecureuil: Thanks that sounds awesome! I was surprised that no one else thought of this (or at least I haven't come across one). I'm honored you fangirled. **

**Lizzie: Hi! Thank you; I hope Alec's reaction is what you were looking for. **

**Song for this chapter: "Wig in a Box"- Hedwig and the Angry Inch (I don't know; I forgot I was doing this). **

**Disclaimer: Still Cassie's **

Chapter 2: Hedwig's Car Wash and a Bar Fight  
>Alec stood there gaping in confusion. Magnus gave him a knowing look. "First time meeting a drag queen? If I'd known that I wouldn't have kissed you like I did. Normally I try to avoid newcomers, but you were irresistible." He placed the wig on a dummy head and stepped behind a Chinese folding screen to finish undressing. "Why don't you sit down?"<br>Alec waded through the shoes scattered on the floor and over to the chair that was in front of the vanity. "That explains the goldfish."  
>"You mean Goldie and Jaws? They are eye catchers." Magnus threw some clothes over the screen. There was a pause and two small splashes could be heard.<br>"And thank you for apologizing for the kissing," added Alec.  
>"Oh I'm not sorry I did. I was just saying I might have waited a bit longer if I knew you'd never been exposed to this before. Just be thankful I didn't car wash you a la Hedwig."<br>Alec cocked his head in confusion. "What does an owl have to do with this?"  
>A tsk could be heard from behind the screen. "You really haven't been exposed to all of this." Magnus came out from behind the folding screen in a silk kimono. He pulled another chair towards the vanity, and close to Alec, and sat down. "Did you at least enjoy the show?"<br>"I...uh...wasn't really paying attention. My sister and best friend were arguing so I didn't notice until you showed up," explained Alec a bit sheepishly.  
>Magnus smiled and pulled out a package of makeup wipes from a top hat. "Perfectly fine. I get the feeling you didn't get much of a choice in coming here."<br>Alec sighed and leaned farther back in his chair. "That seems to be a problem with my sister."  
>Magnus leaned closer to the mirror as he continued to wipe off his makeup. "Why does your sister want to meet with me?"<br>"Oh she said she was working with you. For fashion. She said you told her to come back here," explained Alec.  
>"You mean Isabelle Lightwood? Why didn't you say so? And here I thought she was a fan. Well by her response I'd say she's a fan of my other work," said Magnus with a beaming smile.<br>"How does that work? Fashion designer by day; drag queen by night?"  
>Magnus disposed of the makeup ridden wipes and started pulling the bobby pins that kept the wig cap in place off. "This," he gestured to the dressing room, "is a hobby. A really expensive hobby. Whatever I'm making out there all goes to outfits, wigs, shoes and makeup. And it barely covers it and sometimes it doesn't. <em>Excusez moi<em>, I'll be right back." Magnus ducked behind the screen again, throwing the kimono over the side as he went.  
>"How long have you been doing this," asked Alec as he tried to look anywhere that wasn't Magnus's silhouette.<br>Magnus sighed and the ruffling of clothes could be heard. "I started somewhere around my sophomore year of college." His voice became muffled leaving Alec to assume he was putting on a shirt. "It's been quite a bit of fun." He came back out in skinny jeans and a tight tee shirt and he gave Alec a cocky smile. "Feel honored, not everyone gets to see me without makeup." He strutted back over to the vanity and pulled out a small cosmetic bag and snatched a tube of liquid eyeliner. "Did your sister get lost?"  
>"I don't know. She said she had to pay for a drink and Jace, my friend, said he was going to get one."<br>Magnus sighed and applied the eyeliner with a well practiced hand. "If I need to leave before she gets back here will you take a message to her instead? I still would love to chat with her before we actually start work." He kept his eyes closed and blindly felt around for a tube of lip gloss. His hands found it and he spread the clear gloss on with ease.  
>Alec was entranced by his abilities. "Of course, it's the least I could do."<br>There was a crashing sound followed by some loud shouting. Magnus smacked his lips together and opened his eyes. "You better go out there." He pulled a card from his pocket and slipped it into Alec's. "I hope to see you around."  
>Alec left Magnus's dressing room and went back into the main section of the club where chaos was ensuing with Isabelle leading it.<br>She was currently smacking a man with her clutch and was screaming at him. Jace was trying to pull her back as well as the bartender. "What the hell is going on," yelled Alec.  
>Isabelle stopped attacking the man and glared at Alec. "This pig decided he wanted a piece of these." She gestured to her breasts.<br>Alec sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "If you know what is good for you leave."  
>"What," said the man.<br>"Leave before she decides to start again," warned Alec.  
>The man looked between Isabelle, who was giving him a death glare, and Jace, who was cracking his knuckles, and ran out the door. Alec grabbed both of their arms and started to drag them to the door. "Alec! What about Magnus?"<br>"I'm sorry," yelled Alec behind his back and he used his foot to open the door and he dragged them out. They walked for a block before Alec let them go.  
>"What the hell was that for Alec," shouted Isabelle.<br>"You can't go about making scenes like that. One day someone is going to report you to the police and I am not going to be the one to bail you out of jail."  
>"I'm just defending myself."<br>Alec sighed again. "I know Izzy, but apply some common sense."  
>Jace rubbed his wrist. "Why did you have to drag me. I didn't do anything."<br>"Exactly. We all know the warning signs if Isabelle is going to get pissed. You could have at least tried some preventive actions."  
>"Hey, did you find Magnus backstage," asked Isabelle brightly.<br>"Uh, yeah. You know that last performer. That was him. He gave me his number to give to you." Alec fumbled around in his pocket and gave it to Isabelle.  
>Isabelle took it with a smirk on her face.<br>"What," asked Alec.  
>She pulled out her phone and entered the number quickly before handing the card back to Alec. "I get the feeling he might want you to have this back."<br>He shoved it back towards Isabelle. "No, he can't have."  
>She shoved the card in Alec's pocket. "Just take it."<br>"Fine Isabelle, but that doesn't mean I'll call him."  
>Isabelle smiled. "We'll see."<br>-o-O-o-  
>"This is good Lightwood," started Hodge.<br>"Thank you," replied Alec.  
>Hodge leaned back in his chair and put his hands together in thought. "I know you normally don't write articles, but I was wondering if you would like to do a long term project. Just to see how you handle it."<br>"What exactly would I be doing?"  
>"I'd let you pick the subject and then you can research it, follow it, whatever you need to do. You have good quality in the work you do and I want to see to take it to the next level."<br>"How long would it last?"  
>"As long as you need."<br>Alec sat and pondered for a moment. "When do you need to know the subject?"  
>"Preferably by the end of this week."<br>"I'll do it."  
>Hodge's face lit up. "Good. I want you to give this your all Lightwood."<br>Alec stood up to leave. "I will, don't worry."  
>-o-O-o-<br>"I can't think of anything for this assignment. Maybe I shouldn't have taken it." Alec buried his face into one of Isabelle's many a throw pillow and groaned.  
>"What about that Fray girl from your last article? You could always go back and talk to her and the others she works with about the program," suggested Isabelle. She held up a little black dress. "To much?"<br>Alec looked up and shrugged his shoulders. "Izzy, I don't do fashion. I am going to be no help whatsoever."  
>She sighed and threw it back into her closet. "I want the perfect look for when I meet him. Something that says serious business, but isn't too serious. I could never pull that off without looking like Mom." She shuddered and went back into her closet on the hunt.<br>Alec flipped himself over to face the ceiling. He draped his long legs over the long back of the chaise lounge. "Have you even contacted him yet?"  
>Isabelle stuck her head out. "Noooo..."<br>Alec sat up to stare at his sister. "Really? You need too."  
>"Well it's only been thirteen hours since we 'met' him. And I may or not be a tad nervous."<br>Alec snorted in disbelief. "Really, you Isabelle Lightwood are nervous? When have you ever been nervous?"  
>"Once for that second grade play. Which is the only reason the theatre lost this talented actress." She began to rifle through her dresser looking in search for inspiration.<br>Alec watched her as scarves flew, blouses were appraised and skirts came under the strictest scrutiny. He watched as she held a pair of cigarette pants up to her and she looked at herself in several angles in the mirrors. "That's it!"  
>Isabelle looked at him and smiled. "I agree. These do look stunning and I have the cutest-"<br>"No I mean for my article. I can do it over your work with Magnus. That is if you don't mind me intruding every now and then," explained Alec.  
>"No that sounds wonderful. I'll go text him so I can set up a meeting. Do you want to come to explain it to him," asked Isabelle as she clutched her phone.<br>Alec shook his. "Not now. I'll have to get it cleared by my boss. Then I might want to outline just a bit exactly what I want. Not to mention what and how much I should cover-"  
>"Sounds like you have a lot to do," interrupted Isabelle as she texted quickly before putting her phone back on her dresser.<br>"I know," replied Alec.  
>Isabelle's phone pinged and she scooped it up. She skimmed the message and beamed. "He said yes and that he'll meet me this afternoon!"<br>"Good, then by tonight I should be able to start work."  
>She scrolled down to see the rest of the message and laughed. Alec gave her a look. "What is it?"<br>"Nothing," she said brushing it off.  
>"You might as well tell me."<br>"Fine, Magnus wanted to know when you would call him. He said and I quote "I gave him my number for a reason with a winky face."  
>"A winky face?"<br>"A winky face," confirmed Isabelle.  
>"I'll think about it."<p>

**A/N: Still a bit of a slow start, but I promise it will pick up soon. Don't forget I'd love to know what you think! Thanks for reading! **


	3. Magnus Bane is NOT Crushing

**A/N: Continuing the Birth Week celebration (last day!) , I give you chapter 3. I love all the responses I get from you guys! I had quite a lot of fun with this chapter. **

**Guest Responses: **

**Guest: I'm sorry, but hopefully it's worth it.**

**Lizzie: You're welcome! Thank you for the luck, I know I need it! Here's the new chapter! **

**Elizabeth: I don't want my guest reviewers to feel left out. I'm hoping the story goes well too. *fingers crossed* **

**T: I see what you did there ;) And their next meeting is going to be fun. **

**Guest (2): Of course I'll continue! I don't want to leave you guys hanging! **

**Alexis 14: Thank you! I'm glad you're liking the story. Chapter length can mean a lot. Sometimes I'll skim a really long chapter and miss something important. **

**Song for this chapter: "Jackie and Wilson" by Hozier (you'll be seeing a lot of his songs. I listen to his album while I write chapters) **

**Disclaimer: Still Cassie's **

Chapter 3: Magnus Bane is _Not _Crushing (and other signs of denial)

"Magnus...Magnus!"  
>"Uhgh, sorry biscuit I didn't mean to doze off on you," replied Magnus sleepily.<br>Clary smiled and rolled her eyes. "I knew I shouldn't have agreed when you said a morning meeting would be fine. I've never seen you up early in the morning."  
>Magnus stretched his arms up and yawned. "I wasn't made to be a morning person. I was meant to sparkle in the night's neon light."<br>"Did you at least finish some of your sketches for the fall/winter line?"  
>"I'm working on it. I just released the springsummer line so orders can be put in. I'm a busy man and I deserve a break. You do too every now and then."  
>Clary sighed and sipped at her coffee. "So I'll take that as a no?"<br>"It's not a yes."  
>"Magnus, do you at least have an idea? A theme? Something?"<br>"I was brainstorming with Cat a few days ago. I think I know what direction I want to go in. Why don't you take a break? Paint a landscape. Go on a date. Enjoy your life while you're young. Hey! Do you want to go to the club with me tonight?"  
>Clary shook her head. "No, it's fun to see your outfits, but I have no one to sit with. Why are you so gung ho about me taking a break?"<br>"Well..." He let the words die on his lips and he played with the tail of his cat.  
>Clary raised an eyebrow. "What are you not telling me?"<br>"I may have gotten an assistant. Only for the winter collection. I know all of this isn't exactly your thing."  
>Clary played with the handle on her mug. "If it goes well are you going to hire her full time?"<br>"It was a bridge I was going to cross when I got there and she also wants to be a model."  
>Clary looked out the window at the skyline. "It would be nice to do more paintings..."<br>"And Isabelle wouldn't be doing all of your work. I would still need your help."  
>"What is this Isabelle like?"<br>Magnus shrugged his shoulders. "I haven't talked to her yet. She sent her brother backstage, but then she got into a bar fight."  
>Clary eyes lit up mischievously. "Ooo her brother. What's his name?"<br>Magnus pulled at the ends of his hair. "God I wish I knew. I was going to ask him, but then he left the moment he heard the fight. I slipped him my number on the pretense of giving it to his sister, but neither one have contacted me. It's a shame really."  
>"Can you at least describe him?"<br>"He's only a few inches shorter than me, black hair, blue eyes and he has the cutest blush."  
>"By any chance is that Isabelle Lightwood whose joining us?"<br>Magnus raised an eyebrow. "Yes..."  
>Clary smiled. "His name is Alec. He's the one who took the photos and talked to me at the diner. I can see why you're crushing."<br>Magnus laughed at Clary. "I ,Magnus Bane, am not crushing."  
>"Didn't you just say it was a shame you didn't know his name?"<br>"Yeah..."  
>"And didn't you get a little sappy?"<br>"I do not do sappy."  
>Clary shrugged her shoulders. "Suit yourself."<br>Magnus's phone chirped and he pulled it out. "So close, only half right."  
>"What," asked Clary.<br>"That was Isabelle. She wants to set up a meeting. I think I'm free this afternoon. Did I promise to do anything with you?"  
>"Going through orders and previewing fallwinter sketches, but it seems only half of that will be done."  
>"Is it all right if I have her come by this afternoon. It might help if you're here. You could probably explain a few things better." Magnus texted Isabelle back and set his phone on the counter top.<br>"Are you going to use Isabelle to get to Alec," asked Clary.  
>"No, but if that happens to be a result from the close contact I have with his sister I won't argue."<br>Magnus's phone went off again. "She said it sounds great aaannd Alec might call me."  
>Clary smiled. "Well cheers to a new member of our team." She clinked glasses with Magnus. "But you do really need to start on the fallwinter line."  
>"I will if you take a break and paint. I have your spare art supplies in the closet."<br>Clary smiled and sighed. "All right, you win."  
>-o-O-o-<br>"Isn't this relaxing," exclaimed Magnus.  
>Clary continued painting. "Have you started yet?"<br>"This couch is exceptionally comfy. We're you there when I got it? Because I was still in drag and the guy was completely confused."  
>Clary sighed. "No you haven't started then. What was that idea you mentioned you had? The one with Catarina?"<br>Magnus sat up on the couch. "It was a Victorian Steampunkesque thing. Seems appropriate for the gloomy days ahead of us."  
>"That does sound good. Maybe you just need to get into the mood. Go read some Dickens or the Brontë sisters."<br>He flipped himself over on the couch. "I don't feel like reading. Maybe I should just watch _Pride and Prejudice_."  
>"It's a start," mumbled Clary and she went back to painting.<br>Magnus picked a sketchbook up and stared at the blank page. "Give me a piece of clothing?"  
>"I don't know; a hat?"<br>"A hat... I think I can work with that," muttered Magnus and he began to draw. The sketch flowed from his pencil, slowly taking shape. He looked down at the design, frowned, and continued to add more detail.  
>The apartment was so silent that the sound of the buzzer going off frightened the two.<br>"I bet that's Isabelle," announced Magnus and sauntered over to the intercom. He leaned against the wall and pressed the button. "Is this perhaps Isabelle Lightwood?"  
>"Um not exactly," mumbled a voice Magnus was all too familiar with.<br>His eyes lit up. "Then is it Alec, the dashing hero who stumbled into my dressing room last night?"  
>"Yes, can you buzz me in. It's cold."<br>"Certainly," purred Magnus. He turned around to face Clary. "Can you believe this? He's here. And coming up to my apartment. How lucky am I?"  
>"Apparently extremely lucky," said Clary.<br>There was a sharp knock at the door and Magnus strode over to open it. He paused before doing so and opened it dramatically. "_Willkommen, bienvenue_, welcome to the Bane residence. Please make yourself at home."  
>Alec stepped over the threshold, cheeks and nose red from the cold. "Thanks."<br>Magnus flung himself on the couch and stared at him. "Seeing as your sister was suppose to come here I expect you to regal me with the tale."  
>"She wanted me to start by apologizing," began Alec.<br>Magnus waved his hand. "Good start, keep going."  
>"She also wanted me to tell you that she is coming, only just a bit late. She sent me ahead so that you wouldn't believe she had forgotten."<br>"She's wise, your sister."  
>"We had a problem with my cat."<br>_"But what shirt should I wear."__  
><em>_ "You look good in anything Izzy. I've told you that for years."__  
><em>_ Isabelle huffed. "We both know that's a lie. Hmm...I think this will look good." She held up a white crochet sweater thing Alec couldn't recognize. "Put a tank top underneath. I have these cute pumps...maybe that jacket here..."__  
><em>_ Church nudged his nose against the sweater before attacking it.__  
><em>_ Isabelle looked over and screamed. "NO CHURCH."_  
>"It took a bit to solve the issue."<br>_"Stop it you damn cat," yelled Isabelle.__  
><em>_ "Be careful," Alec warned.__  
><em>_ "Get control over your cat. I don't know how Jace puts up with this demon," complained Isabelle as she tried to get Church's claws out of her sweater."__  
><em>_ Alec rolled his eyes and held Church as Isabelle carefully pried his claws away from the yarn_.  
>"But it was eventually under control."<br>_Isabelle clutched her sweater and glared at Church. "I hope you're satisfied cat." Church casted her an annoyed glance and left the room. "Why did you bring him? He could have stayed at your apartment."__  
><em>_ "I just took him to the vet and then I wanted to talk with you. I forgot he gets a bit jittery afterwards."__  
><em>_ Isabelle sighed. "Just take Church and go." She looked at her clock. "Oh hell. I'm going to be late! Can you go to Magnus's? Here's his address." Isabelle shoved a card in his hand.__  
><em>_ "What do I do about Church?"__  
><em>_ "Just leave him in my bathroom. He shouldn't cause too much trouble in there."_  
>"She looked at the clock, knew she was going to be late, and sent me," finished Alec.<br>"Interesting story. So Alec now that I know your name and we have all this time-"  
>The buzzer interrupted Magnus, causing him to go over to the wall. "Bane. Who's there?"<br>"Isabelle Lightwood. Buzz me in if you could?"  
>"Certainly."<br>Magnus sat back down on the couch as there was a knock on the door. "_Entrevous_."  
>The door was opened and Isabelle came in. "Sorry for the delay. Oh and Alec, Jace called and said he wanted to talk with you."<br>"I better leave. Bye Magnus, bye Clary," replied Alec as he gathered his belongings and left the apartment.  
>Isabelle sat down in a wingback chair and looked at Magnus. "Sorry for being late."<br>Magnus grinned. "You are a manipulative younger sibling."  
>She looked at him coyly. "I have no idea what you mean."<br>"You sent him ten minutes early."  
>"Did I? I'm so terribly sorry," Isabelle's sarcasm seeping through slightly.<br>"It's a good thing I think he's cute."  
>Isabelle beamed. "I know."<br>"Oh I know you know. Let's start talking about the duties you will be responsible for."

**A/N: And the planning begins :) **


End file.
